Tomione
by Wiccan98
Summary: Hermione is lonely and runs to the forest for some alone time. She meets the 'Wizard of the Woods' there and he says he can help her. This was done as a video on YouTube by the user Cranterny. TR/HG Please R&R! It is an amazing story & Check out the vids!
1. Chapter 1 Starchild

Tomione

**A/N; This is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. She came up with the idea and put it into video form; all I am doing is writing it out.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!! It all belongs to JK Rowling and Cranterny!**

**Chapter 1; Starchild**

Hermione ran through the forbidden forest as fast and as far as her legs would take her. She had to get out of the castle; she didn't care where she was going, as long as it was away. After about twenty minutes she collapsed on the hard earth and just sat there finally letting all her emotions go. She was so sick of having to be the strong and smart one, the reasonable one, the one who always had to help save the day. She could never cut loose and have a good time. No, Harry and Ron could do that, but she had to keep a level head! She wasn't sure how long she cried or sat on the cold hard earth, but she didn't care.

Suddenly she heard a crack in the distance. Immediately her head shot up and she looked to see what made the noise. She had been in these woods a thousand times; but that didn't make them any less scary when you were alone in the middle of the night. As she squinted in the distance she was able to make out a large silhouette, and _very _large silhouette! Slowly the creature came nearer and she was able to see that it was a wolf! She stumbled to her feet and was about to run away back to the castle when she saw a bright light that lit up the entire forest. At first she wondered why the wolf wasn't running away from the blinding light, but then she looked closer and saw that the light was coming from the wolf! Suddenly the wolf transformed into a wizard. Hermione immediately recognized the wizard as the "Wizard of the Woods" she had read about him in a bunch of books about Hogwarts.

"Don't be alarmed child" He said in a calming voice.

"You...you're the 'Wizard of the Woods!'" Hermione said in a shaky tone.

"Indeed I am...and I know what it is that you seek." He replied in the same cool tone.

Hermione was confused for a moment. What did he mean he knew what it was that she was seeking? She didn't even know what she wanted half the time. She knew she wanted happiness, and someone to love her, but she had _never_ told anybody that! how how

How would _he _know?

"And I can help you achieve it." He continued mysteriously.

"How could you help me lord?" Hermione asked. Figuring it would be better to go along then to question him or his knowledge.

"Take this book, but whatever you do be careful child." He said as he reached into the pocket of his robes and pulled out an old black tattered book. "Good luck." He said as he handed her the book and walked away further into the wood.

Hermione held on tightly to the book in her hands as she ran back up to the castle. She ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower and didn't even look up at Ron and Harry's questioning faces as she ran past them to her dormitory.

She sat down hard on her bed and took just a moment to catch her breath as she turned the book over and saw a name on the back of it; "Tom Marvolo Riddle" she flipped through the pages and saw that it was blank. This book was a diary! Why would the Wizard of the Wood give her a diary? She reached into her bedside table to pull out a quill and a bottle of ink to write down something, maybe writing would help her. When she looked back at the page she saw a date in the top right hand corner; _13__th__ June. _She stared at it for another moment trying to remember if that date was already in the book or not, after a few moments more words started to form; _Who's there?_

Hermione almost fell off her bed in surprise. A book was talking to her! She couldn't believe her eyes! She was just about to run down to Ron and Harry to tell them about it, and maybe ask Ron if his dad ever came in contact with anything like this before, when she caught herself. She wanted to take a chance, to not have to be little Miss. responsible. Now was her chance! She paused for a second before dipping her quill in the bottle of ink and writing down a message just beneath the other one; _"Who is this?"_ she wrote with a grin. She wasn't going to let a book have the upper hand!

She watched as more words appeared on the paper; _"My name is Tom Riddle" _Hermione felt a sudden rush of excitement fill her as she wrote her next message;_ "My name is Hermione Granger" _quicker than before new words started to form; _"Hello Hermione Granger" _Suddenly her excitement changed to puzzlement and confusion. _"How is this possible?" _She wrote with a frown on her face. No matter what she did she was unable to stop the responsible Hermione coming out. _"I can show you." _Tom answered mysteriously. Hermione sat there for a moment trying to figure all of this out when, once again, she stopped herself.

Throwing all caution to the wind she decided to go for it. With a shaky hand she wrote one word; _"Alright" _her words faded into the paper and a blinding light filled her dorm. The light surrounded her and she felt herself being thrown off her bed. She braced herself for the impact of the floor but it never came, instead she landed smoothly on her feet. Looking around she found herself in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. She glanced up at the stair case and saw a teenage boy standing there. He must have been sixteen or seventeen, but she had never seen him in the castle before. She then realized that this must be Tom Riddle.

Slowly she walked towards him, he turned to face her and she felt her heart skip and her breath catch in her lungs. He was _gorgeous! _

"It is so nice to meet you Hermione." He said in a smooth tone.

"What is this Tom?" Hermione asked, in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Well...This is Hogwarts fifty years ago." He said as of it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fifty years ago!" Hermione said in a shocked tone.

"Come with me Hermione." Tom said as he started to walk down the hall.

She hesitated for only a moment. She knew that she shouldn't follow him, but she didn't know how to get back, so what other option did she have? She jogged to keep up with him as he briskly walked to the end of the hallway. He leads her through a few twists and turns and down a few flights of stairs. She continued to jog behind him, slowly started to feel a stitch in her side. Just as she was about to ask where they were going, or if she could have a moment to rest he suddenly stopped in front of a large wooden door. He placed a hand on the door to begins to push it open.

**To Be Continued;**

**A/N; as I said, this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. It is her video I am writing about. Please review for me and her! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 Vampire Erotica

Tomione

**A/N;****this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. She came up with the idea and put it into video form; all I am doing is writing it out.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!! It all belongs to JK Rowling and Cranterny!**

**Chapter 2;****Vampire Erotica**

"Where are we going Tom?" Hermione asked as he leaned to push open the door. She waited a moment but he didn't answer.

As Tom pushed the door open Hermione realized that this was the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _Why would he be taking me in here? _She wondered silently to herself. She didn't have to wonder for long though. They walked up to the sink and he started speaking in Parseltongue and the sinks open to reveal a tunnel. Tom beckons her forward and gestures for her to go down the tunnel.

Hermione slowly starts moving down the tunnel, but it turned into a slide and she could no longer control her pace. Suddenly she feels the cold hard cement ground hit her arse. Tom follows and lands elegantly on his feet. They walk through the passage way in silence until they come up to another door. This door was circular and had snakes all around it. Tom speaks in Parseltongue once more and the door opens to reveal another long pathway.

"Tom, what is this?" Hermione asks with a slightly shaking voice.

"Go inside Hermione...its okay." He says in a smooth calming tone.

Hermione slowly starts walking down the pathway. After just a few minutes she realizes that she knows exactly where Tom has taken her.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets!" She says as she hears Tom's footsteps coming closer. Tom just gives her a deathly glare. "Why have you brought me here?!" She yells at him as anger fills her.

"Because you need me as much as I need you!" He answers all the smoothness now gone from his tone, all that remain were anger, and perhaps a hint of desperation? Hermione couldn't be sure.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You need someone to love you, and I...I need to regain my power!" He said in an icy tone that sent shivers up Hermione's spine; she didn't like that Tom seemed to know her so well. "And you're the one who can help me my dear." He continued, his tone losing a bit of its coldness. "And that is exactly what you are going to do!" He finished in a commanding voice.

"No! I won't!" Hermione said as anger bubbled up inside her.

"You will! Because when you wrote in that book you bound yourself to me...You belong to me now. And you will do _exactly _as I say. "

"Please! Please dont do this! " Hermione cried.

"It's not all bad is it Hermione?"

"This isnt what I wanted... " She said in a low tone.

"And what did you want exactly?" Tom asked icily. "Someone to hold you? Someone to take care of you?" He asked mockingly. "I can do all that Hermione, but first I need your help. Please Hermione...Help me. " He asked pleadingly.

"What must I do?" Hermione asked in spite of herself.

"I need you to break this spell that has been put upon me. Go back to your time, in the library, there will be a spell book in there that will explain it...and if you should choose not to...I will kill you. " He said dangerously.

Hermione nodded once and as she turned to walk away she felt the same pulling feeling as before. Suddenly she was back on her bed. She pushed the book away from her and rolled over and began to cry.

**A/N; Id like to first thank my reviewers; ****stefanie51**** and ****Mrs.Angel.Riddle.**** And the chapters will begin to get shorter, this is not a very long story, but I still hope you all like it. As I said, this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. It is her video I am writing about. Please review for me and her! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 Paint It Black

Tomione

**A/N; ****this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. She came up with the idea and put it into video form; all I am doing is writing it out.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!! It all belongs to JK Rowling and Cranterny!**

**Chapter 3; Paint It Black**

Hermione sat up in her bed all night being unable to sleep. She couldn't get the memories of Tom out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was his face, but even though he threatened her and was trying to use her, she wished the picture of him would be burned into the back of her eyelids forever. She wanted to help him even though she didn't really trust him. She didn't understand anything of what was happening and that scared her more than ever! She _always _understood everything! But now one guy was turning her whole world upside down! _You asked for this remember?_ A small voice in the back of her head said. She wished she could ignore it, but she knew it was true.

"What have you gotten yourself into Hermione?" She said with a heavy sigh as she fell back onto her pillows.

Hermione woke up late the next morning and when she went down to find Harry and Ron she met them in the hall and they did not look very happy with her.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Ron asked as she walked up to them.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else!" Hermione said as she motioned for them to follow her towards the library.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Harry asked as he and Ron followed.

"It's a very big deal guys, and you have to swear!" Hermione said.

"What is Malfoy bothering you again?" Ron asked as he narrowed his eyes at the thought of the Slytherin.

"No, it's not Malfoy." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. Sometimes Ron could be _way _too overprotective!

"What then?" Ron asked thickly. Only Ron would think that if something was wrong it had to be Malfoy's fault!

"Just follow me and I'll tell you." Hermione said as they neared the library.

They walked in silence for a few moments as they passed a crowd of students. After they were pretty much alone in the hall Hermione started to explain.

"I found this book with the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' inscribed on the back. I started to write in it and it wrote back to me."

"It wrote back to you?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Then it took me through time into Hogwarts fifty years ago." Hermione continued.

"Fifty years ago?" Harry mimicked.

"How is that possible?" Harry and Ron asked together.

"I'm in big trouble guys...and I'm scared." Hermione finished.

At her words Harry and Ron looked at each other in awe. Hermione never got scared! What could possibly have happened to scare her? Ron and Harry were both very worried, but they continued to follow Hermione into the library in silence. That was a good sign they thought, Hermione _always _turned to the library when in doubt. Harry and Ron found an empty table at the back of the library as Hermione went to go get a book. When she got back she quickly filled them in on what Tom Riddle wanted.

"So who is this guy anyway?" Ron asked as Hermione sat down and started to flip through the pages of the big spell book she picked out.

"Records show he never existed." Hermione said without looking up from the large text.

"What kind of spell is he under?" Harry asked.

"He's trapped inside that book." Hermione said as she finally looked up at her friends and saw a hint of fear in their eyes.

"So? What's he gonna do once he's out again? Maybe he's trapped in there for a _reason _Hermione!" Ron said when Hermione turned back to the book she was looking through.

"He needs my help...and I want to help him..." Hermione said as she found the page she was looking for. At her words Harry and Ron looked at her with concern but didn't say anything. "Here's the spell." She said as she finished reading it over quickly.

"Hermione don't do this!" Harry almost shouted.

"I have to Harry."She said as she took the book and walked out of the library.

Hermione sat in her empty dorm reading through the spell she was about to perform. It turned out to be a mixture of a reverse binding spell and a releasing potion. Neither were too hard and Hermione had all the ingredients for the potion with her; so she thankfully didn't have to steal anything from Snape's private stores. She quickly re-read the instructions and mixed the potion as she said the spell.

Tom Riddle paced around the Chamber of Secrets. What was taking Hermione so long? He knew it wasn't a complicated spell! Just as he was starting to get angry he felt a burning pain in his stomach. He doubled over, but the pain spread to his chest and face. In moments it was hurting all over. He felt like he could collapse to the ground. As his knees began to give way he had a sudden muscle spasm throughout his entire body. He was forced to arch his back and stand up straight.

A sudden blinding flash of light filled the Chamber and as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked around to find that he was in the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"She did it...I'm free."

**A/N; I'd like to first thank my reviewers; ****stefanie51**** and ****Mrs.Angel.Riddle.**** And the chapters will begin to get shorter, this is not a very long story, but I still hope you all like it. I know that the last chapter wasn't very long, but was it really **_**that bad??**_** I didn't even get one review! If you like it please review!! As I said, ****this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. It is her video I am writing about. Please review for me and her! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 Savior

Tomione

**A/N; ****this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. She came up with the idea and put it into video form; all I am doing is writing it out.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!! It all belongs to JK Rowling and Cranterny!**

**Chapter 4; Savior**

"She did it...I'm free."

Tom looked around at the entrance hall of Hogwarts. It looked the same even though it was fifty years later. He started to walk through the halls searching for Hermione. He wanted to see her, he needed to tell her how grateful he was and that he wants to be with her.

"Where is she?" Tom wondered out loud after about twenty minutes of searching.

He continued down the halls, making a few twists and turns but not really paying attention as to where he was going. He was about to backtrack and look somewhere else when he saw her walking down the stairs with two boys that looked to be in her year. Tom stood still and just watched as she walked down the steps and talked to her friends.

"So?" Ron asked Hermione as her, Harry and Ron walked down the stairs.

"So what?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what Ron was talking about.

"The spell." Ron answered.

"I don't know...I haven't gone near that book." Hermione said without meeting his eyes.

Tom Riddle squared his shoulders as Hermione came nearer; she hadn't seen him yet. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks and stared straight into his cold eyes.

"Hermione! I wanted to thank you." Tom said as she continued to stare into his eyes.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably before answering; "You're welcome." She said in a low tone.

"I'm not really a bad person you know." Tom blurted out without being able to stop himself. There was something about the innocent look she was giving him; it actually hurt him to see her suffering even in the slightest because of what he did. "And I would really like to get to know you, perhaps even be with you." Tom said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he mentally slapped himself for his forwardness.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes but she bit them back before they could fall. She shook her head no; she didn't trust her voice not to shake if she would have spoken.

Tom saw the tears and watched as she shook her head. He felt so disappointed and rejected. All he wanted was to scream, but she was hurting; and it was all his fault. He wasn't about to make it worse.

"All right then." He said instead and he walked passed her without another word.

Hermione felt like running after him, but she stayed where she was. It suddenly got harder to hold back her tears.

"Why did I do that?" She whispered to herself so low that no one else could hear. _Maybe I should...no... _she thought to herself as she began to continue to walk down the steps.

Tom watched her all the time, he couldn't help it. There was something about her! He knew that she noticed him and knew when he was there, but he didn't care.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting in class a week later and still Hermione was having doubts. Ron and Harry hadn't spoken to her all too much since she did the spell, and she was beginning to miss them. She missed Tom more though, she knew she should be mad, but she couldn't.

"Looks like Hermione's having guy troubles." Hermione heard Ron say to Harry.

"What's going on with you and your boyfriend Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hermione almost shouted at them.

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ron said quietly as Snape walked passed their table. "What's so wrong with him anyways?" He finished after Snape walked passed.

"He's evil!" Hermione whispered.

"You two should go to the ball, it's only a week away." Ron said a little too loud. In an instant Snape was behind them, and smacked both Ron and Hermione over the head with the notebook he was carrying.

"I think you should give him a shot Hermione." Ron whispered as Snape walked away.

"I don't care what you think! He said he was going to kill me!" Hermione said, unable to believe she was having this conversation. She stood up and stormed out of class.

"Hermione wait!" Tom shouted as he saw her walk passed him in the hall. She was walking quickly and he knew something was wrong. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to face him. He could see the fresh tear tracks on her cheeks and felt a pang in his heart.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he came closer.

"It's you..." Hermione whispered. Tom felt crushed but didn't show any sign of it.

"What about me?" He asked casually.

"There is just something about you..." Hermione said in the same quiet whisper.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked letting some of his anger show before he could mask it.

"I don't know...Leave me alone!" Hermione said in a strong and confident tone, that slightly shocked Tom; but it intrigued him even more. She looked into his eyes once more before turning on her heel and walking away. Tom was left standing there dumbfounded.

--

A week later Hermione was at the ball, Krum had asked her and she decided to take a chance and go with him. She was having an okay time, but she still wasn't entirely happy. Ron was even more unhappy though.

"I'm so glad I came with Krum!" Hermione half lied when she walked up to Harry and Ron and sat down. "And that creep has finally left me alone!" Hermione said, but her heart seemed to ache at the mere thought of Tom.

"I don't know why you talk about him like that! I thought you _wanted _to help him!" Ron almost screamed at her.

"I did...but I don't trust him." Hermione said completely truthfully.

"But you trust Krum?!" Ron asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes I do! Why shouldn't I?" Hermione asked, fighting to keep her tone steady.

"Because he's just using you Hermione." Ron said so quietly that Hermione almost didn't hear him. She did though, and she felt outraged. She stood up and turned to walk away. She took a few steps turned back around opened and closed her mouth, but she didn't say anything. She gave up and continued to walk out of the Great Hall.

She ran into Tom while she ran, bumped right into his chest and just wanted to melt into his arms. She slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes. They no longer looked cold and empty, but warm and full of life.

"Just stay with me Hermione...I promise it'll be okay." Tom said. He looked down into her soft brown eyes and in a whisper he repeated; "I promise."

"Okay...It's just that...I...I don't really trust you." Hermione said looking down at her shoes.

She was unable to see the look of anger and betrayal in his eyes as they walked down the hall together.

To Be Continued...

**A/N; I'd like to first thank my reviewers; ****stefanie51**** and ****Mrs.Angel.Riddle.**** And the chapters will begin to get shorter, this is not a very long story, but I still hope you all like it and continue to read and review! I personally love this chapter and I really hope that all of you do too!! If you like it please review!! As I said, **

**this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. It is her video I am writing about. Please review for me and her! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 If You Only Knew

Tomione

**A/N;****this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. She came up with the idea and put it into video form; all I am doing is writing it out.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!! It all belongs to JK Rowling and Cranterny!**

**Chapter 5; If You Only Knew**

Hermione and Tom walked through the halls of the school together in silence. Hermione could tell that something was bothering Tom but she couldn't figure out what it would be. She knew he was sorry for what he did to her, but she had forgiven him and she didn't think that's what was wrong at this moment.

"Tom what's wrong? You've been acting strange today." Hermione asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.

"I'm just sorry for the way I've treated you." Tom replied simply.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They had been over this so many times.

"I would never hurt you Hermione." He added.

"It's okay Tom, I've forgiven you." Hermione said.

"There is something I need to do Hermione." Tom said after a moment of silence. "I'll be back in a little while." He added when Hermione didn't respond. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and walked away.

"Okay..." Hermione said quietly to Tom's back as he walked away. She continued walking and had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Hermione quickened her pace as she felt a tear escape and run down her cheek. She was almost running when she heard her name being called. She stopped and took a few deep breaths; silently praying that it wasn't Ron or Harry she slowly turned around to face who had addressed her.

It wasn't Ron, and it wasn't Harry. It was the Wizard of the Wood that had given her the book that lead her to Tom in the first place.

"I need to speak with you." He said as she started to walk towards him.

"Yes my Lord?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me." He said as he turned on his heel and walked down the hall. Hermione didn't even hesitate; she just walked behind him as she was lead down a few halls and a couple staircases. He took her into an empty classroom that looked more like an office. On the large desk there was a large porcelain bowl with a shimmering liquid inside.

"There's something you need to know about Tom Riddle." He said as she closed the door behind her. "For your own safety and everyone else's." He added as she walked up closer to him. Before Hermione could say anything he took out his wand and prodded the shimmering liquid inside the basin. The liquid began to swirl and suddenly it formed the most horrifying picture Hermione had ever seen.

The first thing she saw was Tom, but he was changing; he got thinner, he lost his hair, his eyes turned red, and he had just two slits for nostrils. His eyes darted over to someone in the distance that Hermione couldn't see, Tom looked so angry at the person. He raised his wand and a bright green light burst forth. Hermione knew that the green light was from the killing curse. Tom had murdered someone! Suddenly the picture changed and Hermione saw herself lying on the ground dead. Tom had murdered _her!_

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she just saw. If she hadn't seen the transformation she would have never believed that was Tom.

"Child this is what lies ahead if you don't change your course." The Wizard said after a moment of silence.

"What must I do?" Hermione said shakily.

"I trapped him in that book I gave you. I trapped him there because he has chosen the dark side...But you can release him from it. There are two ways...you can either destroy that book...or...if he truly does love you, then you can use that."

"What do you mean I can use that?" Hermione asked.

"It is all up to you child. You must decide." He said mysteriously. He gave Hermione one last worried look before walking out of the room.

Hermione leaned against the wall thinking things over. She didn't want to destroy Tom, but she couldn't put everyone else in danger just 'because she liked this guy! And she didn't know how she could use his love, she didn't even know _if _he loved her! She walked out if the room and went up to Gryffindor tower. She felt numb to everything and just needed to be alone. She walked up to her dorm, sat on her bed, and pulled the curtains closed. Slowly she pulled the book out from under her pillow and stared at its blank pages.

She must have sat there for about an hour before making her choice. She ran down to the dungeons and sat in one of the empty potions rooms. Hastily she looks through the cupboards and finds one of the knives used to chop ingredients. Holding the book in one hand and the knife in the other she takes that last minute to try and think of another option. Knowing that there isn't one she begins to bring the knife down towards the book.

BANG!!

"What are you doing?!"

To Be Continued...

**A/N; I'd like to first thank my reviewers; ****stefanie51**** and ****Mrs.Angel.Riddle.**** And the chapters will begin to get shorter, this is not a very long story, but I still hope you all like it and continue to read and review! ! The postings will be quicker if you review!! I didn't get one review for the last two chapters!! As I said, this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. It is her video I am writing about. Please review for me and her! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 Look What You’ve Done

Tomione

**A/N;****this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. She came up with the idea and put it into video form; all I am doing is writing it out.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!! It all belongs to JK Rowling and Cranterny!**

**Chapter 6; Look What You've Done**

BANG!

"What are you doing?!"

Hermione looked up in shock and saw Tom standing in the doorway. He looked so angry and a little hurt. She felt so guilty that she couldn't go through with it anymore. She finally let the tears fall and she dropped the book to the ground.

"Hermione, why? I loved you...and I thought that you loved me."

"I do love you Tom! But I found out who you really are!"

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked without bothering to hide the anger in his tone.

"Look!" Hermione said as she put her wand to her temple and extracted the memory of what she saw in the pensive. She said a quick charm and the memory expanded so herself and Tom would be able to see it clearly.

Tom watched in horror as he saw himself change in both appearance and personality. Tom's face twisted from horror to a mixture of rage and slight madness when he watched himself kill Hermione; the only person he has ever been able to love.

"That is what is going to happen if you don't stop Tom." Hermione said as the memory faded away to nothing.

"That is not true!" Tom said with such rage in his tone that it scared Hermione almost as much as the thought of him killing her had. "I told you I would _never _hurt you Hermione!"

"I can't hurt you either Tom...So I am asking you to please stop." Hermione said quickly.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I never wanted any of this ugliness near you. I have to go!" He said and stormed out of the room without another word or even a backward glance at Hermione. Hermione collapsed back to the ground and just let the tears come and freely fall.

Tom quickly walked through the halls. He was careful to be quiet so he didn't disturb anyone and attract any unwanted attention. He walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and went down into the Chamber of Secrets. He was filled with such rage and horror. He didn't want to hurt Hermione, but he didn't want to leave her either. He knew what his path was, and he knew that she could never be a part of it. He had to let her go, now if only he could let the memory of her go.

His rage continued to build and he could feel it changing him. Inside he could no longer feel the love he had for Hermione, all he felt was hatred toward everyone. And on the outside he knew that he was changing. He felt himself grow thin. He was transforming into what he had seen in Hermione's memory. But none of that mattered anymore.

To Be Continued...

**A/N; I'd like to first thank my reviewers; ****stefanie51**** and ****Mrs.Angel.Riddle.**** I am so sorry that this is such a short chapter!! But it is a short video and you all should know by now that I am following the video's as much as I can!! To make up for this chapter I might post the next chapter tonight! But only if you review!! And if I get A LOT of reviews then I will post the last chapter tonight as well!! Two more chapters to go! And the chapters will begin to get shorter, this is not a very long story, but I still hope you all like it and continue to read and review! ! The postings will be quicker if you review!! I didn't get one review for the last three chapters!! As I said, this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. It is her video I am writing about. Please review for me and her! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7 In My Place

Tomione

**A/N;****this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. She came up with the idea and put it into video form; all I am doing is writing it out.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!! It all belongs to JK Rowling and Cranterny!**

**A/N; READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM!! (There is a challenge for all of my readers explained in it!)**

**Chapter 7; In My Place**

Tom stood in the chamber and looked down at his new appearance. He looked just like the wizard he saw himself turning into in Hermione's memory.

"Oh no...She was right!"

Hermione ran from the dungeons and out of the castle. This time she wasn't just running to get away, this time she needed help. She felt a stitch in her side but she ignored it and continued to run as fast as she could. Finally she found the clearing where the Wizard of the Wood should be; but he wasn't there.

"My lord, please come to me! I need your help!" Hermione called out desperately.

As soon as the words escaped her lips Hermione was blinded by a strong white light. The Wizard had heard her. He stepped out of the light and started walking up to her. As he walked closer to Hermione the light started to fade. Hermione could see that his features were no longer warm and inviting, now they were saddened and fearful.

"He's gone..." Hermione said in a shaky tone.

"I know child." The wizard said as he placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Even though he looked worried, he's voice still held that gentle tone. "And it has happened my dear." He added in a more grave tone.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked already having a good idea what the answer was. The Wizard didn't say anything at first and Hermione knew that her suspicions were right. "He hasn't...no..." She said in a whisper.

"I am afraid so. But it is still up to you my dear...I cannot help you anymore." He said as he walked back into the blinding light and disappeared.

Hermione stood stalk still in shock. She wanted help; she knew she couldn't have it. She had to do this on her own. No one could help her anymore. She desperately wanted Harry and Ron to help her, and she knew that they would try, but this was something she had to do on her own.

"I am all alone. I have to do this by myself."

Hermione looked up and saw Tom's sign in the sky; it was a giant skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. She knew it was Tom's because she had seen it in the pensive after he had turned into the dark wizard. She quickly ran through the forest. It didn't take long for her to find him. He was in another clearing, but he was completely different.

"Tom?" Hermione whispered. But she said it a little too loud, Tom heard her. She tried to hide, but she knew she'd have to face him sooner or later.

"Who's there?" Tom called. Even his voice had changed; it was no longer smooth and calm, but shaky and angry.

"It's me Tom...it's Hermione." She said as she walked out toward him. She was acting a lot braver than she felt at the moment.

"Hermione...?" Tom repeated in confusion. "I don't know any Hermione!" He said angrily.

"You do know me Tom! You loved me!" Hermione shouted. She couldn't believe that he didn't remember her, and she wouldn't stand for it! She'd _make _him remember.

"Love...I love no one." Tom said coldly. "I don't know you! And I certainly don't love you!" He shouted as he turned his back on her. "Now die!" He called as he spun back around and raised his wand.

Hermione saw the bright green light and knew what was about to happen. Suddenly it hit her. She lost all feeling and was dead in an instant. Tom had done exactly what she had seen him do in the pensive. He had murdered her.

Tom stood there staring at Hermione's lifeless body. She had said that he loved her, but he didn't love anyone! Why then was her name beginning to stir up this unknown feeling inside of him.

"Hermione..." He said in the same confused tone. "Hermione!" he shouted as he ran towards her body. He remembered! But it was too late, she was gone.

"_NO! ..._I remember!"

**A/N; I'd like to first thank my reviewers; ****stefanie51**** and ****Mrs.Angel.Riddle.**** Yes Hermione is dead! But there is still one more chapter! Please read and review to find out the ending as quick as possible! I know that there are Hermione lovers out there that are going to hate me and that will think of ways for her to come back. I already know what is going to happen but I'd love to see what you think! So write a review telling how it is possible for Hermione to come back. You might be right, or not, she might come back, or, more probably, she'll remain dead! Still tell me what you think!! As I said, this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. It is her video I am writing about. Please review for me and her! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8 Clocks

Tomione

**A/N;****this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. She came up with the idea and put it into video form; all I am doing is writing it out.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!! It all belongs to JK Rowling and Cranterny!**

**Chapter 8; Clocks**

"Hermione...Hermione!! No!" Tom screamed into the night. "What have I done?" He asked himself as the memories of Hermione came flooding back.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light and the Wizard of the Wood stepped out of it. He slowly walked up to Tom with a look of disappointment and slight horror across his features.

"Tom...What have you done?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was doing!" Tom said in a shaky tone. "Please help me my lord. How can I fix this? There _must _be a way." Tom pleaded.

"There is a way Tom." The Wizard began to explain.

"How?" Tom interrupted.

"You must go back in time, and fix what you have done." The Wizard continued as if he had never been interrupted. "Time is precious Tom. You know what to do." He said as he handed Tom the time turner that had once belonged to Hermione. He then walked back to the light and disappeared.

Tom was in shock of everything that had happened, but he knew that he had to pull himself together and fix what he had done. He had to do it for Hermione.

"Okay...Everything is going to be okay Hermione." He said after a moment, his voice still shaking from shock.

Tom took the time turner and placed it around his neck. He inhaled deeply and turned the hourglass. He felt a pulling feeling and watched as the recent events of his life flashed before his eyes. He saw himself murder his only love, and it nearly brought him to tears. He watched in horror as he heard his own voice speak to Hermione with such hatred.

"_I don't know you. And I don't love you! ...Now die!"_

He continued to watch as he saw himself in the chamber and started to feel nauseous when he saw the transformation. Everything he had done looked so much worse while he was watching then it had seemed while it was happening.

"_This is what's going to happen if you don't stop Tom." _

Tom heard Hermione and saw the look of pain and regret on her face as she tried to tell him what he was about to come. He heard her voice shake and for the first time saw that her eyes were shinning with tears. He wanted to reach out and hold her; to tell her that everything was going to be okay. He grew angry with himself when he watched his temper rise when he spotted Hermione about to stab the book to stop what was going to happen...what _did _happen. He should have just let her, then she would have still been alive, and none of this would have happened. He saw himself leaving Hermione the first time and suddenly everything stopped. He had returned.

"I'm back."

Tom walked down a few halls and saw Hermione crying; his heart nearly broke at the sight. He was happy that she was alive, but it pained him deeply to see her hurting. He slowly walked up to her.

"Hermione..." He said so quietly he was sure that she didn't hear him. It seemed as though she hadn't. "Hermione!" He nearly yelled. This time she _had _heard him; she spun around, but did not look happy to see him.

"What Tom?!" She yelled back. Tom was slightly taken aback at her anger, but he wasn't about to give up what might be his only chance.

"I love you..." He said softly. Hermione looked both shocked and embarrassed.

"I love you too Tom...I thought you left." She finally said after a few moments.

"No...I'm not going anywhere darling." Tom said as he took another few steps toward her. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Hermione...and I've decided to give up the dark arts." Tom said when they were only inches apart.

"But why do you believe me now all of a sudden?" Hermione asked, mentally slapping herself for not just enjoying the moment...no she had to rationalize everything!

"My love for you Hermione." Tom said, causing Hermione's heart to melt. "Without it I'd be nothing." Hermione felt herself falling for him all over again. She stood there smiling brightly. She was too overwhelmed to speak, but she knew that Tom loved her and was willing to give up so much for her. Even though they both knew that this life wouldn't be easy for either of them they both silently believed that their love would be enough. And they were right, because in the end a love that strong is _always _enough.

**A/N; I'd like to first thank my reviewers; ****stefanie51**** and ****Mrs.Angel.Riddle. ****There it is!! This is the last chapter; I really hoped you all liked it! And since this **_**is **_**the last chapter I expect A LOT of reviews!! As I said, this is for a user on YouTube named Cranterny. It is her video I am writing about. Please review for me and her! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
